Talk:Baulson
PC wage for Baulson is 2,800g. I don't know how to change it myself. I'm just starting to learn how to use wiki --PVTSilver 10:05, 26 March 2009 (UTC) done Sarmu 10:11, 26 March 2009 (UTC) I've updated this page with weapon tree and items wanted, but I can't find where Glowfly belongs to Sarmu 15:26, 29 March 2009 (UTC) How to get Heaven's Door with Baulson on the PC? His final weapon seems to be the Fafnirsbane instead of Glaive... Did he request another weapon or how did he get that one? He asks for harpoon in early game, then gradually upgrades it to Fafnirsbane in the end... People says there is no way to get him go Glaive in the PC version. No Glaive - no Heaven's Door, and that's sucks :( What about not giving him the harpoon? Wouldn't he simply keep his Glaive? Epsilon Theta 21:11, 17 April 2009 (UTC) He has the trident before harpoon. There is the same long way up to the Glave from the trident as from the harpoon, I think... Harpoon does not upgrade to Glaive. Leave him with his trident and in the end you will get to some form of Glaive and therefore also Heaven's Door! I`am not sure that Trident will lead to the Glaive really. Baulson might have completely different upgrade tree in the PC version. Because if the character have Weapon Art as its top skill - he WILL learn it anyways, no matter which else weapon he asks. Haven't heard about some stupid "dead ends" ever. If only this is not a bug... If you *'really'* want to give him a glaive, make the one you want him to use and equip it on him yourself via .ini edit: \My Documents\My Games\The last remnant\RushGame\Config\RushEngine.ini change bExSettingUseAllMemberEquip=FALSE to bExSettingUseAllMemberEquip=TRUE. Be warned that he will still try to upgrade his previously equipped weapon. PHJF 22:26, 17 April 2009 (UTC) I think few leaders have complete different weapon tree in PC, Baulson probably been one of them Sarmu 22:26, 17 April 2009 (UTC) PC: My Baulson just upgraded to Naginata, which eventually leads to the WA: Royal Rage. He went from his starting weapon and upgraded to the harpoon line (and I'm almost 100% certain I didn't give him a harpoon if he had asked). Eventually, he went to Champion's Harpoon and now just upgraded to Naginata. I upgraded his weapon via component gathering, so I'm not sure if it's in his default BR-based weapon tree. Naginata will be upgraded to Fafnirsbane finally - that is what my Baulson's did. There is no WA for that weapon, I`am afraid... What BR are you? Most of the Weapon Arts do not unlock until 100+. I had Heaven's Door unlocking at 106. But it's not really that good as you hear on certain Forums. Although Baulson has 100Str he only does about 60k damage! Epsilon Theta 09:24, 18 April 2009 (UTC) I`am at 135 BR. WA damage is highly dependent of morale bar... Yeah, you're right. The components Baulson is asking for is leading to Fafnirsbane and not to ultimately reach Parrying/Aura Naginata. Fafnirsbane attack rating is 255 though, which I think Milton's Meteor Virtutis is the only thing that comes close at 230. Perhaps it's a fair trade off? I'm thinking of still keeping Baulson. Aqaab 14:28, 18 April 2009 (UTC) baulson material request I've searched on wikia but couldnt find the following Right now Baulson is using a Shielding Glaive and is requesting the following materials ( Jewel steel , Pangu's Bone , Bristly Dragon Mane ) to upgrade Parameter Bonus *XBOX (BR 76, combat route): HP 797 -> 956 *PC (BR 43, combat route): HP 899 -> 1028 --Lord Skull 20:47, 3 June 2009 (UTC) *PC (BR75, combat route): HP 1466->1652 09:00, 7 June 2009 (UTC) 9:00 GMT, 7 June 2009 Ancient Naginata I gave him the ancient naginata from the cyclops boss in aveclyff and once he got that it seems he jumped like 3 or 4 steps in his upgrade-path. He now wants to make a naginata. He had the lance of longinus before and iirc his upgrading wasn't affected by that.--Aldrian 22:09, 8 June 2009 (UTC) If you craft him a final upgrade weapon he will usually keep it. I've had him request a Shielding Glaive on PC before, but you need to make sure he goes Combat Route. Same with Enchanted, Mystic Route. If you craft a Superlative Glaive then he may upgrade it. I've never learnt Heaven's Door with him though.Mikeyakame 15:05, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Stuck in Heal Only Baulson, Day 40 Real Time Honestly, I've had this guy since the Baulson (Quest) in the beginning, has all the healing maxed to revive my dead Final Fantasy players but regardless of telling Baulson to train magic skills, etc. He just continues on his own with leveling his combat swings and now is primed and ready to receive his special weapon art from upgrading his glaive but I truly have no use for a combat swinging healer which only that adds great mystical bonuses but hardly anything else. Bigger fish in the pond and I weep at this since I've had him in battle throughout it all. Where may have something gone wrong? Should I park him and run the few Rush tricks and attempt to see if he bumps out any noteworthy spells or it just appears my use of him has caused his leveling to do donuts for a solid month! Ha. --Nirromyug 14:13, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Arts/Skills Either add an XBOX section or remove the system specific header. Drake178 21:20, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :Nevermind i thought it was harder than it actually is... Drake178 21:59, October 11, 2009 (UTC) I need some help.... On the unique leaders I noticed they ask what they should focus on. I imagine that this is where the equipment focus section comes in. I just need some one to explain that to me lol... * Equipment Focus - initially Balance Focus<---does this mean when he first asks that I should tell him to balance? Focus 1 : focus at Battle Rank 9 Focus 2 : re-focus at Battle Rank 38 Or is it all just personal preference, if someone could please touch some light on the situation it would be greatly appreciated!!! Thank you! :Ok what it means is this: Initially Balance Focus, means the characters starting focus type is Balance. So until the NPC requests a focus change, you should treat their equipment upgrade/requests as Balance type only. For accessories, they will follow the Accessory Request Type list, take Baulson. * Balance Focus - Slot 1: HP Type; ie Soul Wristlet, Slot 2: AP Type; ie Charm of Grating * Combat Focus - Slot 1: Strength Type; ie Black Belt, Slot 2: Physical Type; ie Hinnah's Earring * Mystic Focus - Slot 1: Intellect Type; ie Draconile Ring, Slot 2: Mystic Type; ie Ludope's Visor Note that Mystic Focus accessory requesting is broken in the retail game, and requires the tlr.exe to be patched to work properly. If you click on the ? next to Mystic Focus in the Accessory Request types there is instructions on how to do it manually with a hex editor, otherwise shoot me an email and I'm sure I can help you. Same goes for Weapons, they will follow the Weapon Upgrade Balance list. This also means that they won't request any weapons that are focus specific. Focus specific weapons are the following. * Combat Focus - Might; ie Might Tuck, Shielding; ie Shielding Bluesteel/Soulshield, Parrying; ie Parrying Tataraichi, Draconile; ie Draconile Sledgehammer, Wyrm; ie Wyrm Katana, Serpentis; ie Spatha/Aspis Serpentis * Mystic Focus - Runic; ie Runic Tuck, Enchanted; ie Enchanted Bluesteel/Soulshield, Aura; ie Aura Tataraichi, Prismic; ie Prismic Sledgehammer, Gem; ie Gem Katana, Crystallus; ie Spatha/Aspis Crystallus So focus at BR 9 means you get to choose Focus then, and re-focus at BR 38 means you get the option to refocus the character (ie change focus second time). Michael 04:48, October 16, 2009 (UTC) THANK YOU!!! Commander's Trident to Elite's Trident Upgrade This page lists Baulson as requiring three Thick Beast Hides to upgrade his Commander's Trident to an Elite's Trident. In my playthrough, I seem to remember him requesting three Mystic Fiend Horns instead. Furthermore, the Commander's Trident page lists Mystic Fiend Horns as the required component for the upgrade to an Elite's Trident. Could someone please verify this and make any corrections necessary? I'd do it, but I've saved over my old game and can't check it myself. 03:58, November 4, 2009 (UTC)Ronnie In the PC version. At BR 40, Baulson would change his original weapon himself from Combat Trident to Combat Harpoon without any message or hint. Caution: Once changing, the forced number will be nothing. Combat Trident +1,+2,or +3 -> Combat Harpoon +0 little0741 23:10, July 21, 2010 (UTC) PC version: On my 1st play-through Baulson abandoned his Trident for a Harpoon, after we visited the town of Ghor. On the next play-through I created a Glaive at a shop and let it in my inventory... till he asked for it. Six replays of the game and Baulson always asks for the Glaive, provided I have crafted one, and always learns Heaven's Door. Now, I am not sure why this happens in my game, when everyone else says this is not possible except on Xbox. --DarkKanda (talk) 09:45, March 4, 2013 (UTC) : That's perfectly normal, although I do have to ask one thing: was he still asking for items for the Fafnirsbane? Anyways, it's because of how equipment requests work. His normal path has him eventually go onto the Harpoon line (no requests). If you get him to request the Glaive while he still has the Trident line active (normally can only request equips of the same type and size), then he can start upgrading along that path. So while he can eventually unlock Heaven's Door, the ultimate question would be this: does he keep it? Which translates to "is he still going to try upgrading to the Fafnirsbane even though he reached a final Glaive customization?" ...And this is why his "Weapons" section was edited to reflect this (size dependent). Thinking of how to display the WA thing without mucking it up too much. Zephyr (talk) 15:32, March 4, 2013 (UTC) :: After a couple of battles his item request changes towards the Glaive upgrade path. I think it matters at which point you craft and put Glaive in your inventory. As you correctly point out, you must make him ask for the Glaive while he is still on the Trident line. Once he starts upgrading the Glaive he doesn't go back though - at least in my game. --DarkKanda (talk) 17:34, March 4, 2013 (UTC) ::: Well, he wouldn't and shouldn't. What I'm curious about, since I've never tried it myself, is whether he tries to upgrade to the Fafnisbane after reaching the Superlative/Shielding/Enchanted Glaive (depending on focus). Maybe I'll take a poke when I have a little bit time since someone mentioned it a little further up... Zephyr (talk) 17:48, March 4, 2013 (UTC) :::: Well, the answer is yes and no. In 3 of the replays he stayed with a Shielding Glaive, and no items were requested further, while one time he stayed with a Superlative Glaive and he wanted items irrelevant to the Glaive upgrade line. I have absolutely no idea why this happened. Every time I direct him to follow the Combat path, and he always gets stuck to the Legendary Scout class. Since I take him with me because a) I like him, and b) he is a very good warrior, I don't mind. On another note, the game is very addictive, there are a lot of things needing close attention, and it is full of possibilities when it comes to class change. So, I feel it is impossible for me to learn every little bit of the game's mechanics. --DarkKanda (talk) 00:00, March 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Getting "stuck" in Scout seems to happen a lot, doesn't it. Pretty much related to getting Items high enough/having co-significance with Weapons. With careful enough manipulation, you can have him end as a Scout, Guardian, Cavalier or even Scholar. Also, I've kinda already figured out most, if not all, the class changes... ::::: Interesting to note that happening. I guess I can see if I can reproduce that when I have the time. Zephyr (talk) 01:22, March 5, 2013 (UTC) :::::: Update. I loaded up a file that I had obtained to help someone with. Luckily, that player's Baulson was combat focused so I gave him the Superlative Glaive in 1 test and the Shielding in another. After upgrading the Superlative to Shielding, he was asking for materials for the Fafnisbane. Same deal with the Shielding request; he was asking for materials for the Fafnirsbane... Might need a little more investigating, but those are my results for the time being. Zephyr (talk) 16:44, March 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::::: It seems then that is it, as it agrees with one of my replays, but not with the other three - I don't know why, honestly. Is it possible other factors to affect his item request? Like at which point of the story we are or, anything else? It might sound silly, but I'm really confused by the differences from one play-through to another. --DarkKanda (talk) 18:44, March 5, 2013 (UTC) :::::::: Possibly a minor equipment glitch. I wouldn't worry too much about it. Story has nothing to do with equipment requests, unless the item in question has a story-related limitation. You could try testing his requests again in another playthrough. Trainer assisstance shouldn't screw around with your results. Zephyr (talk) 18:59, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Baulson Bug I'm playing on Xbox and have an issue where Baulson will not upgrade to Shielding Glaive from Superior Glaive. I've collected all components, he is no longer asking for anything, I'm at BR104, but it still does not upgrade. His superior Glaive is at +3, and after doing some searching I've found this is bug which many people have experienced. I'm wondering if it should be mentioned under a notes section, or if anybody has a solution that it should be mentioned. Baulson already has a fafnir's bane but still ask for items. http://puu.sh/uAHYS/1e12bca743.jpg : Did you "equip" Baulson with the Fafnir's Bane? Or did he upgrade to it himself? Zephyr (talk) 16:44, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Gave it to him. Well, I just made it again and he asked for it again lol. And he's not asking for item. I only realized this after beating jhana royals, noticed that baulson asked for pangu bones so not sure for how long he asked for these items. Btw thx for the reply. Oh yeah this is from my 2nd run on hard if that makes any difference. Initial focus Synopsys: before first visit to Blacklake, get money and items maximized with a trainer, then customize some shop weapon into a Superlative Glaive. After defeating Fire Idol, first time entering the city map is followed by Baulson asking for that Glaive. Let him have it, then consult his items screen. It reads zero vs Jewel Steel x5, Pangu's Bone x6, Vile Lizard Mane x6. Doesn't that suffice as evidence of Baulson being initially a Combat focus character, rather than Balance? Old-times PC-version, Kelsat +13 trainer. 17:33, May 5, 2013 (UTC) : Posting that save would make analyzing this much easier. As it stands though, all units start of Balance focused. I've given Baulson a Superlative Glaive in a NG+ game before (before BR9 for his focus), and he's always wanted to upgrade to the Fafnirsbane. If I gave him a focus, then it'll show the materials for upgrading to either the Shielding (combat) or Enchanted (mystic) Glaive. Zephyr (talk) 18:24, May 5, 2013 (UTC) ::That one didn't make it, here's another synthetic. Made in a game with ini-file mod to allow for altering equipment of party members (no DLC, if that's important), but Baulson was freshly hired, his equipment hasn't been touched or even looked at. The trainer insertion of items was a one-time right on the very first time coming to Athlum. In this save, just exit to the world map and approve the Glaive request, same picture arises regarding his material requests. A NewGame+ it is not (who knows, it might be a factor, heh). 23:05, May 17, 2013 (UTC) ::: Just tested... and he wants the Fafnisbane. NG+ is definitely not a factor. Adding items to your game would not affect your units' focuses. Zephyr (talk) 23:22, May 17, 2013 (UTC) :::: Oh, right, my bad from the start. Didn't realize NPC were allowed to upgrade Superlative Glaive as if it were an Optimal Naginata. >_< (edit: and he's balance because of the accessories he asks for) 08:45, May 18, 2013 (UTC)